Watching
by CastielKicksAss
Summary: Eric watches Godric who watches Jason. Can Jason withstand the trials of being with a vampire, especially one like Godric? Godric/Jason slash rating for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!

Am I the only one that saw the slash potential between Godric and Jason? Okay, maybe I was lol but I couldn't get this out of my head and so I would like any and all opinions! Do you like it? Why? Why not? I plan on fleshing it uut A LOT more with you know...Umm...dialogue? lol as soon as I see if this has any potential readers so REVIEW! If you want more, though I promise to never make so many people review before I post another chapter…I hate it when people do that :;sigh:; I'm also new to _True Blood _ so it's the loyal fans that need to tell me to continue or to jump ship. Enjoy!

And here we go…

* * *

Eric watches as Godric and Jason Stackhouse interact. He can hear the rapid, strong thump telling of Jason's nerves at talking to someone in such power. It's obvious that Stackhouse noticed who all others deferred to here. Seeing what appears to be older and stronger vampires groveling at the feet of someone who looks so young can throw any person, but Jason is not so dense that he can't connect that there is a reason for it. That there must be something special about Godric.

When Jason's words gain no reaction, the same as every other member of the nest, he turns to go until Godric's uniquely accented voice pulls him back. Eric knows Godric, knows how he responds to people. To anyone. The look he gives Jason is one he has rarely seen and never with such sincerity. It's a soft, loving look that many would write off considering who they are associating it with. Eric almost doesn't believe when he sees Godric swallow, almost like a nerves jester. He invites Jason back anytime he wishes and looks sad, almost hurt when Jason says he probably won't. When he walks off Godric's eyes follow him, protecting him in a room full of beings that could kill him in a microsecond. The next nest member comes up to Godric and welcomes him back, almost gushing. Eric thinks the kid is almost unstable or at least has no shame. After a few moments of receiving nothing from Godric the kid moves on.

The night continues and Jason slowly walks around the going on of the "return party" Eric would assume it could be called. And Godric's eyes watch his every move. When Eric tells Godric that he has an AB human ready for him he is not surprised his offer is declined. He almost has to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking "_someone else you have in mind?"_

When Lorena walks in it's trouble from the start. Godric has, for the moment, torn his eyes away from Jason to watch the showdown. When Lorena shoves Bill into the couch Eric sees Godric tense up, but it's not until Jason makes a step toward her that Godric has Lorena's neck in his hand. Of course Eric is right behind him, but he can't help but wonder what would have transpired had Lorena gotten ahold of Jason. From the looks of Godric's grip, a massacre.

Showing one of many reasons why he is the "authority" in this nest Godric quickly defuses the situation before return back to his previous seat where he can keep his eyes on Jason. It would seem to Eric that his maker has found a new obsession.

A smirk settles on his face, oh, Jason Stackhouse…what have you done?


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! thanks for all the reviews and i hope you like this chapter. i'm not sure when i'll update again, but i'll try to make it soon : D tell me what you think please! enjoy and here we go...

* * *

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Godric sighs as he leans back in his chair. His eyes are closed as he allows himself to be calmed by the slow, steady rhythm of Jason Stackhouse's heartbeat. Many of the vampires have made attempts to strike up a conversation with the young man, but at one point or another they would catch Godric's gaze and beat a hasty retreat. He didn't want Jason to feel alienated, but it was just safer this way. If they didn't go near Jason there was no chance of them being able to harm him. And though he tries to deny it, Godric can't help but feel a twist in his gut at the thought of someone hurting Jason. But they would, were Godric selfish enough to pursue Jason, he wouldn't be safe. Many, most in his nest, hold a deep respect for him, but there are some that are just waiting for a sign of weakness. And what better Achilles heel to attack than a defenseless human that Godric finds himself falling for.

He never thought it would be possible that he; the greatest warrior in his tribe, oldest vampire on the continent could fall for such a, he lets a small smile appear on his face, mess. While in the basement awaiting the Fellowship of the Sun to carry out their plans he heard many tales about Jason Stackhouse. He seemed driven toward the cause, ready to take out anyone that stood in his way. The warrior in Godric respected that, the countless battles he won tattooed proudly upon his chest. He knows how Jason felt gaining all of the recognition and praise that comes with winning battles. When Godric was taken from the group of village slaves and thrust into the heat of battle he realized he had a chance to prove himself, and he took it with a vengeance. All of the abuse he suffered was fuel that allowed him to commit those unspeakable acts. Sometimes he can still see the rivers of blood that ran down hillsides while men lay screaming, dying and his own yells of triumph as that precious, red liquid dripped from his hair.

Godric sighs and brings a hand up to his now short, brown locks. If only he could cut out his guilt as easy as the reminders of his brutal, younger years. He wonders, what would Jason think if he ever found out about his past? Would he be disgusted? Afraid? It's humorous to think that the one person completely safe from Godric's wrath would ever feel the least bit threatened, but he could tell when he spoke to Jason that Godric made him ill at ease.

The stories that his underlings tell any new nest member do not go unnoticed by him. Godric allows the stories because the keep him as a formidable opponent and leader without constantly having to prove his strength and right to power. He looks up as memorized footsteps change direction. Jason hesitates in his steps toward him, looking up he smiles encouraging Jason to move closer.

"Sit, please." Godric says as he motions toward the chair next to his own.

"You sure? I don't wanna intrude on…whatever you might be doin." Jason replies while looking at the few stocky vampires on either side of Godric.

Godric can't blame him for being nervous; the slightly shocked looks on his underlings faces quickly turn to severe contempt. Never once have they ever seen another asked to sit so near to Godric, when they talk to him of any news it is always as they kneel before him or a quick conversation with their heads bowed before they are sent away. But to be allowed to sit like a companion? An equal? Never, not once.

With a quick look at the others Jason slowly lowers himself into the chair. The tantalizing smell rolling off Jason has Godric inhaling, committing the smell to memory. All night he had been putting pieces of Jason Stackhouse into the deepest recessions of his mind, from the exact shade of his eyes to the rhythm of his whole body; his walk, heartbeat, breath, voice. He's so deep now he can never be forgotten. Godric is certain that by now he could hear and sense Jason coming two states over.

"Are you enjoying yourself Mr. Stackhouse?" It's been so long since Godric has had to make small talk those words feel odd rolling off his tong.

"Yeah, I guess…it's just a little nerve racking umm…what do I call you? Sherriff?" A blush makes its way across Jason's face as chuckles make their way around the room.

Godric looks at the underlings lining the walls and they instantly quiet with smirks on their faces. Then to their shock Godric reaches over and puts his hands on Jason's shoulder. Leaning in until their eyes meet Godric holds his gaze for a few minutes while quiet falls around the entire house,

"You may call me Godric."

After a few moments the previous mummer returns to the room, but Godric can make out what the topic is. Jason. What is so special about this human? Why would Godric touch a human in such a way? He is not known to physically comfort anyone, not vampire and certainly not human.

"Alright," Jason says with a smile. "Then please, call me Jason."

Godric likes that smile, "Jason then."

And answers with one of his own.

* * *

Everyone has returned to their original conversations, their eyes often drifting to the unlikely pair sitting close together. Godric is sure they make quit the interesting spectacle. His gaze turns to the door and he sees an unknown human walk into his home. Godric feels Jason tense at his side and instantly looks in his direction. Jason doesn't meet his gaze, but he gets up without a word and walks toward the new arrival.

Godric can hear the _snick_ of fangs descending at what the others assume is a sign of disrespect from Jason. Do they not realize that Jason has not had to act under someone else's complete rule? Or maybe, Godric thinks amusedly, he can get away with it because he's Jason. He carefully listens as Jason confronts the newcomer, but he's not worried, he can get to Jason before this human could possible hurt him.

The human brushes past Jason and addresses the room,

"If I could have your attention?"

The room goes silent drawing Godric up from his chair and into the other room, he senses something off, different about this young human. He introduces himself as Luke McDonald, a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. Godric hears Jason's heart beat pick up and can't help but look over at him curiously, why would he feel so afraid? Agitation sweeps across the room as Godric hears a faint beeping noise, but doesn't put it together until Luke unzips his jacket. The many pieces of silver reflect light on its potential victims in the room while flashing lights alternate on a detonator.

Godric meets Jason's gaze, he's four steps from the bomb…

_Boom._

* * *

3reviews feed the muse monster! thanks for reading : D


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing! ugh :;heads desk:: here we go...

* * *

When Jason regains consciousness he kept his eyes closed. He could hear the moans of pain and the sizzling sound of silver burning undead skin. Jason feels the flecks of ceiling drop into his face, a breeze from the hole he assumes now resides where the door used to be. And finally he feels the solid body covering his own…wait.

Jason snaps his eyes open to come face to face with Godric. The vampire gives absolutely no sign of pain and his arms never seem to waver as he holds himself up to keep from crushing Jason.

"Are you unharmed?"

The question is so unexpected that all Jason can do is stare at him. Godric's grey shirt is now littered with holes and blood, his own and what is left of Luke.

"Jason? Are you hurt?" The question comes out more forceful than the last time.

He watches as Godric runs his eyes over every inch of his body looking for injury. There's a small gash on his shoulder and Godric's hand moves to stem the flow of blood. Jason watches his eyes and sees no sign of hunger; obviously Godric has more control than the others.

"Tell me Jason, does anything specific hurt?" Godric is sprouting off questions like a drill sergeant. Or maybe he's just used to getting answers immediately after he asks a question.

"I'm fine. I'm alright, really."

Jason puts his hands against Godric's shoulders and after searching his eyes for a few moments Godric willingly follows the pressure of Jason's hands until he is on his feet. Jason hears small tapping noises as silver pieces fall from Godric as the make their way out of his skin.

"Jesus! Godric are _you_ alright?" Jason asks, his voice rising in concern.

"I will heal faster than the others, don't worry." Godric replies as he looks around at the damage.

He then moves to the closest vampire and starts pulling large pieces of silver from her body to help with the healing process before moving on to the next. Then it hits Jason,

"SOOKIE!" He yells as he races towards where he last saw her.

"Jason? Are you okay?" Jason hears her question and watches as she stands unharmed besides some bumps and scrapes.

By the time he makes it over to her through the wreckage Godric is picking pieces of silver from Eric.

"He threw himself in front of me." Sookie says while watching the maker help his child.

"Hmm…not kiddin?"

So wait, does that mean…? No, Jason was the closest to the blast. Godric must have bypassed Sookie and covered him because he was the only one that could have gotten to Jason so fast. That's it.

Eric stands and looks Godric over before sweeping his eyes over Jason noting his lack of injury. Turning back to Godric they stare at each other like a silent conversation is going on between them and Jason's not sure if he should be happy or disappointed that Sookie can't hear vampire's thoughts. Eric finally drops his eyes to the ground and nods his head. Sookie is looking between the two of them with a mildly frustrated look on her face and Jason laughs,

"Not so much fun being on the outside of secrets is it?"

"Oh, hush Jason." Sookie shoots back while swatting at his arm.

Looking at Godric Jason can make out no emotion from the vampire as he watches his underlings help each other out of his destroyed home. Eric's eyes flicker between Jason and Godric, a calculating look in them,

"I'm glad you made it through with minor injury, Mr. Stackhouse." It's odd that he acts so cordial now.

This, of course, makes Sookie look at Jason closely.

"Wait, Jason how _are_ you okay? You were so close to Luke…" Sookie says as she looks Jason over from head to foot.

"Well-" Jason's explanation is cut off by Godric.

"We should all leave the building; everyone is to go to the mansion. Sookie, Jason I believe you can travel with Mr. Compton, Eric you're with me." He says with authority and any vampires left inside the home instantly start moving to reach their new destination.

"Oh, Bill I forgot…" Sookie says as she walks toward the door in search of him.

Jason can't help but feel confused by Godric's interruption. Was he ashamed of what he had done? Jason follows Sookie out the door after a quick glance at Godric who is looking around the room, making sure everyone who can leave is outside. Walking out onto the lawn it's like a blanket of pain, sorrow and disbelief hangs over everyone. People are slowly making their way to the army of cars that have appeared in front of the house and Jason, Bill and Sookie are herded into a sleek, black Mercedes. Before the door closes Jason can make out Godric and Eric getting into a red Ferrari at the head of the parade of cars.

Jason sighs, vampires.

* * *

The drive takes close to an hour, at least for their car. It's obvious that Isabel is driving at a speed that would be considered "safe" for Jason and Sookie. The scenery outside of the car is pitch black, giving no indication to where they were heading. When the hour passes they come to a gate that swings open to allow them entrance. A winding drive brings them in front of an immaculately kept…mansion. There was no other word to describe it. At the top of the grand stairs leading up to the entrance stands Godric and, of course, Eric.

Everyone can be seen through the tall windows moving around rooms to make themselves comfortable. It's only 3 a.m. so the vampires are still going strong. Jason looks at Sookie as she climbs out of the car after him, she looks like a train wreak and he's sure he can't appear any better. Sleep and maybe a hot shower is all Jason's body craves at the moment, but from the noise level he doubts he'll be getting a good night sleep.

When they reach the top of the steps Bill and Eric stare at each other like a fight could break out at any moment. Fortunately for them, Sookie's too tired to deal with the fact that she is their chosen tug-of-war piece. She leans into Bill with a heavy sigh which takes Godric's attention away from Jason where it had been since the car came into view,

"You both must be tired. Please, come with me."

As he turned and lead the way into the mansion Jason couldn't stop the, "_Alrighty then" _from resonating in his head. He can't help but feel stand offish to anyone that orders others around so easily. A problem with authority he guesses. It makes Jason wonders if Godric would be overbearing in a relation-…whoa, wait. "_Don't go there Jason,"_ he scolds himself. Jason is dragged from his inner conflict when he bumps into a very hard body. Looking up he realizes he ran smack into Godric who looks at him with a blank face, but Jason could swear that his eyes held a little amusement. Or Jason could just he hopping.

He notices that it's just the two of them standing in the long, carpeted hallway. _"Wow, I must be really out of it."_ A small bubble of disappointment rises up in Jason as he realizes he didn't pay attention to the inside of the building. If the outside was anything to go by and especially the hallway they were in, it must be something fancy.

Godric says nothing as he turns around and opens the door before allowing Jason to enter first. His gaze goes directly to the king sized bed that's calling his name. With a groan he walks over and falls face first onto the downy soft comforter, it molds to his body perfectly eliciting another groan. After a few moments Jason's mind returns to him, turning his head he sees Godric looking at him unblinkingly a foot from the edge of the bed. When he moved closer Jason has no idea. Mortification slowly makes its way through Jason's body, "_Groaning on a bed in front of a vampire, that's smart Stackhouse." _But Godric says nothing; just stands there with his head tilted a fraction to the side.

"Umm…this _is _where I'm supposed to sleep, right?" Jason asks.

"Yes, I hope it will be sufficient?" Godric replies.

"_Huh, I think that was a joke…or sarcasm…maybe both."_ Jason thinks as he flips himself onto his back. Looking around the surprisingly modern room Jason feels like he's in a pricy hotel, he makes out a bathroom off the left. He laughs slightly,

"Yeah, I guess it'll do man. Listen, thanks for all of this it means a lot after…everything." Jason can't help but feel even more ashamed for taking part in the Fellowship after what took place tonight. Later he won't know if it was gratitude or a sleep deprived mind that lead him to reach out his hand for Godric to shake. After they both stare at his hand for a few moments Jason goes to pull his hand back and apologize, _"What the hell are you thinking? Shaking hands with a vampire, a Sherriff no less? You've went and lost your damn mind Stackhouse!" _But before he can retract his hand completely Godric takes it with his right in a gentle grip before pulling it face down and placing his left hand gently on top. Shocked, Jason meets Godric's eyes that are staring at him with sincerity,

"You are most welcome Jason. As I've said you have friends here." With that Godric releases his hand and makes his way toward the door. Jason is shocked again when he sees Eric standing in the door way watching their interaction, his face shows nothing.

Godric quietly closes the door with a "Sleep well" thrown over his shoulder.

Jason sits on the bed that _seriously _has to be made from a damn cloud as he watches their shadows disappear from under the door. Shaking his head he debates on whether or not to shower, judging by the noise coming from downstairs he doubts he will be able to sleep. Pushing himself up with a promise to his tired body of a hot, relaxing shower he enters the bathroom to wash off the night's grunge.

When he finally makes it back to the bed he notices nothing but the Egyptian cotton that whispers promises of deep, peaceful sleep. Crawling under that _freakin amazing_ comforter Jason is out before he can process the stone cold silence throughout the still heavily populated mansion.

* * *

A/N:

This is one of those annoying chapters that just _have _to take place so the story can keep moving. Or at least half of it was. So! What do you think? Should I never _ever_ try to write from Jason's POV again? Is there a POV you would like to see or one you prefer? Let me know! Gosh, this chapter was harder than I thought it would be...anyway!

Reviews feed the muse monster, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing!

For **cricket5144**, I hope this satisfies your need ; ) along with anyone else who has been waiting for an update. To anyone that has ever written a chapter fic, especially those amazing people that make it up to chapter 30, or hell 10, :;bows:; you're all my heroes. Lol 'Cause gosh, now I know that rip your hair out feeling. This chapter was a pain…anyway, on to the story!

And here we go…

* * *

Godric walks out of Jason's room and by Eric, the command to follow him left unsaid. When they are on the staircase landing he stops and gives Eric an expectant look, he doesn't disappoint.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into Godric? The Stackhouse's seem to attract trouble no matter where they are. To allow yourself to…become attached to this human can only lead to problems."

Godric looks out of the window that is bathing them both in moonlight, a contemplative look on his features. He knows the very real risks to both Jason and himself, not to mention every vampire in this home, this Area depending on him. The Fellowship of the Sun was not the first organization that has tried to start a war and as Sheriff it is Godric's duty to keep these fights from becoming public knowledge, or happening in the first place. Unlike his young and blood thirsty underlings Godric has seen more war than any creature should have too. The endless, senseless killing sickens him where it used to ignite a fire.

Glancing over his shoulder Godric can see the questions in his child's eyes. Since they parted ways his philosophies have changed. Eric remembers the cold, ruthless maker that taught him to control his emotions, but after doing that for two thousand years Godric feels cut off from the rest of the world. A lack of caring what happened to him and maybe a need for it all to end stopped him from fighting back when the Fellowship came for him.

But now he feels desire, passion. Its' been centuries since he felt so drawn to another creature. No, it was never like this. In the past Godric would never focus on another's pleasure before his own, Jason would've been fucked and drained had he been any other person. But this is different,

"I'm missing something Eric; I need something I've never experienced before. In two thousand years I've never once had a _lover_. I believe it's time to change that."

Seeing the hidden worry cross his child's face Godric knows he can't have anyone know of his true feelings for Jason.

"It will be interesting to see how far this will go." Godric says then descends the stairs ending the conversation.

An inaudible sigh escapes Eric before he follows his maker to face the nest of underlings. At the bottom of the staircase the low growls and angry words of revenge make their way to Godric who increases his pace to diffuse the situation. Entering the room he sees Isabel standing in a corner with Bill, the two of them straighten up upon seeing him,

"Quiet," he says without force, but a hush instantly follows. "No good can come from a massacre; it will only feed the flames of their hatred. You will do nothing, we will not retaliate."

"We can't let those cows think they can get away with this! You can't expect us to forget what they've taken from us!" Brian, a violent and young vampire shouts.

Godric stares at him with frozen eyes. He understands that Brian was close to Stan Davis and shared many of his views on humans, above all others Godric knows this man will be most likely to cause trouble.

"I expect you…to do as you are ordered. As your Sheriff I _command_ you to leave the humans unharmed. Now, if this is unsuitable for you underling, by all means challenge me."

Not a single breath is drawn in the room as eyes shift back and forth between Godric and Brian. They all know a vampire _can_ go against a Sheriffs order since they don't hold the same weight as a makers command, but no one has ever gone against Godric. His age alone makes him a formidable foe, adding to that his combat experience…no, no one has tried to stand against Godric.

Lowering his eyes Brian softly says, "Yes, Sheriff."

"Anyone else disagree?" Godric questions. "Good. Our guests will remain with us for the next few days; I expect their stay will be without problems. They are sleeping, keep quiet."

* * *

Godric walked back down the carpeted hallway towards his own master bedroom. His steps slow as he comes to Jason's door. The sound of tossing and turning tells of his restless sleep and his hearts increase in rhythm signals his deep fear.

"_Is that natural for humans? Is his heart beating too fast?"_ Questions fill Godric's mind as he silently swings the door open before siding inside. Jason is lying on the bed, the sheets have moved down around his waist exposing his sculpted chest. Seeing the frown forming between Jason's eyebrows causes Godric to reach out his hand to smooth it away.

With a gasp Jason is up and pushing himself against the headboard; his eyes open wide in fear.

"Jason-" before Godric can finish his reassurance Jason is diving off the bed, knocking over the bedside lamp in the process.

"What the fuck! Who are you? Where…" Jason continues to bump into different objects being unfamiliar with the room's layout. Godric will be the first to admit he doesn't remember or know much about humans, but he does know how incredibly _fragile_ they can be. In a flash Godric has Jason gently pinned against the wall.

"Enough," Jason struggles futilely to get out of his grasp. "You must calm down. Do you remember where you are?"

At Godric's calming voice the struggles lessen inch by inch till they finally cease. Breathing in shaky breaths Jason begins to nod,

"Yeah, I'm with…Godric, you're Godric."

"Yes, and you are safe here, with me." Godric says as he carefully runs a hand through Jason's damp hair.

After slowly getting his breathing under control Jason stretches his neck forward until he can run his nose across Godric's cheek. A shock races through Godric's body at the heat radiating off of Jason as he continues to nuzzle the stunned vampire. Godric's eyelids grow heavy as Jason plants open mouthed kisses along Godric's jaw.

Jason's hands scratch down Godric's back making him elicit a sound between a growl and a groan. A _snick_ echoes in the room as Godric's fangs descend, a bolt of surprise races through him. Godric usually has a much stronger hold on his emotions as well as his body, but here he is willing walking backwards towards the bed as Jason paws at his shirt. Falling into the comfortable bed with a warm human body covering his own is a sensation Godric never believed he would experience. The only clothing separating their chests is the thin gray shirt Godric has been wearing since the explosion. With a sound of desire Jason nips at Godric's ear before freezing when he feels Godric still under him. A growl issues form Godric who flips their positions and gently runs his fangs along Jason's neck.

Jason shivers at Godric's show of strength and goose bumps rise on his skin from the light scratches Godric is making with his fangs.

"Godric, please…" he says before his eyes snap open. "Wait, no. We can't do this, get off."

Jason begins to struggle under Godric who transfers his weight from his forearms to his hands to put some distance between them.

"You don't have to be afraid Jason; I swear to you that you are safe with me. I won't hurt you." Sincerity shines in his eyes and Jason feels his heart ache at the chance he is passing up. But he remembers Luke's words _"but the biggest sin is doing it with a vampire, or a guy…or a vampire-guy. There's no repentance for that, you go straight to hell."_

A guilt rises up in Jason, he wants Godric more than anything, but after all he's done recently…how much it too much? How much can he expect to be forgiven for?

"I'm sorry, but I can't, this is wrong." He says hollowly while looking anywhere other than Godric's face which is closing itself back up. Godric gracefully pulls himself away from Jason and stands on the side of the bed. With a _snick_ his fangs have receded.

"I understand," he makes his way towards the door. "The sun will be rising soon, feel free to roam the grounds or any place you wish to visit. We will discuss your and your sister's options after sundown."

Jason feels his stomach twist as Godric returns to his emotionless façade, he caused that. He's been slapped in the face after making advances before, so Jason knows that feeling. That pain and sarcastic voice that says, "_of course, what were you thinking?"_

"I can leave if that would-"

"No," Godric says as he stops still facing the door. "I insist that you stay."

"…Alright." Jason replies softly.

With a nod Godric opens the door, shutting it with a soft _click_. A mournful sigh sounds for Jason as he falls back to onto the bed, feeling a deep loneliness settle in his chest. He knows what that means, but he's never felt it with such intensity before, "_out of all the people in the world God, why make me want the one I can't have?"_

* * *

Godric stands in the hallway with his hand still on the doorknob as Jason's words, _"this is wrong"_ echo in his mind.

"_Yes, he is right. Even more than he knows, dragging him into this world would be cruel, heartless. That…what happened can never happen again. For both our sakes."_

With a final nod of resolve to himself Godric makes his way to his empty bedroom. Outside the sun is rising.

* * *

A/N:

Ugh, I hope _someone_ likes this 'cause I'm not sure about it. Life's kinda kicked me in the teeth lately and that might make my writing crappy. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this and please review : ) they feed the muse monster after all3


	5. Chapter 5

So here's the next chapter. Gosh my eyes hurt, I just got done cutting onions for onion rings and ouch! : *( thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter I'm not sure I responded to you all cause I kinda got sidetracked, but I DID read them and thank you all SO MUCH!

**A serious moment…**

In memory of 9/11. May angels guide those that were lost and all of us left behind. All the love and peace I can give, castielkicksass.

Now on to the story…

* * *

**Jason**

Waking up was a slow process for Jason when his body finally said it was properly reenergized. But swinging his feet off the bed caused a yelp to escape as he aggravated the bruises he got from floundering around the room last night. The lamp still lay on the floor and a flash of guilt rose up in Jason as he saw the extent of the damage he had done to the room. His grandmother would have thrown a fit if she knew he ever entered another person's home and trashed it; especially one who's showed his so much kindness.

"_I've gotta clean this up."_ With a sigh Jason gets dressed and goes in search of anything to help him with his self-appointed task. The hall is surprisingly filled with sunlight as he walked past the various doors. The fact made odd by the twenty plus vampires currently sleeping behind said doors. Trying to be quiet Jason makes his was down the first staircase he finds. Wood creaks as he reaches the first floor and a thrill races through him as he realizes he can explore the home in peace.

A confortable feeling overcomes Jason the more he explores, just like Godric's other home this one is modern and sophisticated. The confortable yet elegant furniture holds a distinct masculine air and the high ceilings give the home a sense of freedom and openness with small bursts of color to keep things interesting. Jason can only admire each room and move on, "_wonder what it's like to live in a place like this, maybe it all gets old."_

Looking out of a window he sees a pool along with winding stone walkways that lead to different locations on the grounds, "_or not"_ he thinks with a grin. Jason's stomach chooses that moment to voice its complaints, having not eaten since breakfast yesterday.

The kitchen is, oddly, fully equipped for any and all cooking needs with stainless steel appliances. And standing there looking just as puzzled as Jason is Sookie.

"Why would a house full of vampires need an oven, coffee maker and," she raises her hand to touch the gleaming pots hanging from the ceiling. "an army of cooking utensils?"

"Well if you got the money why not?" Jason says with a laugh. "They got anything edible or we gonna have to make a trip to town?"

"Hmm," Sookie sounds as she opens the cupboards, Jason sees a flash of cleaning supplies and garbage bags and makes a mental note for later. "I think we're on our own." She looks into the refrigerator, "Nothing but True Blood…and a few blood donor bags."

"Are you kidding me?" Jason asks as he makes his way over, but there they are hanging innocently on a small white wrack. "I've never seen that before."

"Sometimes only human blood will do I guess and it's better than what could've been in here. Besides, it's not like they have people chained in the basement."

They both laugh before stopping abruptly and giving each other a serious look and turn to the door standing on the other side of the room.

"No, I mean you don't think…"

"We could look, Godric did say we could explore…"

In a flash they're both through the door and down the stone steps. Expecting the worse they're both shocked and a little ashamed when they find a finished basement with the walls covered in what looks like antiques. Shelves and bookcases are covered in different weapons, books and vials of all shapes and sizes. Jason gets the feeling that they are intruding on something private so he grabs Sookie and leads her back up the stairs. When the door is closed again the look at each other for a few moments,

"That felt wrong." Sookie says.

"Yeah, so we never went down there?" It sounds like a question.

"Okay…so, breakfast?" she inquires with a smile.

"Definitely."

* * *

Walking seemed to be the siblings' only option of getting into town. They could have taken one of the many vehicles out front, but angering a vampire by stealing their care? Not a good idea, considering they have nowhere else to go in this state. So they take off down the long driveway and squeeze through the gate.

The town was only a few miles away, but in the Texas heat the hungry Stackhouse's went to the first place they found that offered them a rest and breakfast. Later Jason could feel the stress melt from his body as Sookie and he walked around the different shops and sites. He finally felt in tune with his sister again and confident that they were back to that place where they could talk about anything. So when the sun melted into the horizon and the moon began its chase they started back to the mansion and Jason turned over different conversation starters.

"Hey Sook how…um, well what…do you think that vampires and humans…I mean I know you and Bill-" guess he should've kept turning.

"Jason! Will you just spit it out already?" Sookie says with a laugh.

"Do you think God will forgive you for bein' with a vampire?" It tumbles out of Jason's mouth so fast he's almost shocked that Sookie can make it out, but if the stormy look in her eyes are any indication, she head him loud and clear.

"Jason Stackhouse after everything that happened I can't believe you would-"

"No! No Sook wait a minute! I just wanna know, because…"

Sookie stares at Jason in confusion before a shocked look covers her face.

"Oh, are you serious?" It comes out almost hysterical.

"Jeez Sook, yeah really." Jason mumbles.

With a herculean effort Sookie straightens her grin and says, "Well yeah…I figure if it is wrong, which I don't believe it is, we love each other. What's wrong about that? We're not hurtin' anybody."

They walk in silence a few more steps.

"Yeah I guess you're right, there are worse things." Jason says softly.

Sookie rolls her eyes, "Exactly, so" a sly grin spreads across her face. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Jason sighs and his stomach clenches. Unsurprisingly this is the hard part, does he want people to know? Even if it's Sookie? But lord help him when he starts to think of Godric, everything about him _"good lord those tattoos"_ he can't help a stupid grin from crossing his face.

"Well it's not exactly...a ya know…"

"Gosh, what is with you today?" Sookie says with a small laugh. "It's Godric isn't it?"

Jason just barely stops himself from choking on saliva. To hear it out in the open like that, just flung so carelessly like it's natural, its unexpected but…oddly comforting.

"How did you know?" He doesn't even bother to deny it.

"Besides the fact that his eyes were glued to you all last night, he saved your life and the fact that the room you're staying in is the closest one that was open to his? I have no idea where I come up with such crazy things." Sookie finishes with a grin.

"You think I can be forgiven for being with a vampire, how about a man?"

"Jason, it's like I said before, its love and you're not hurtin' anyone…how can that be wrong?"

A gentle breeze sweeps across the road and rustles the trees.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

When they make it back to the gate it swings open with an ominous whine. Obviously there absence has been noticed and not taken kindly too because a group of five vampires bleed out of the dark to walk them up the driveway. An almost angry feeling takes hold of Jason; they're not prisoners so why are they being treated this way? The house is lite up in the distance and a rush of air brushes Jason's face as Godric stops in front of him. After a sweeping glance over his body Godric nods to the group and they take Sookie toward the house.

"Wait, what are you doing? What are they-"

"Everything is fine Jason; they're taking your sister to Mr. Compton. I wanted to speak with you in private and here is my only option. You are not a prisoner here, but I should warn you that we have many enemies in this area, should one of them associate you or your sister with us you could be in danger."

"You mean like the Fellowship? People like that?"

Godric looks off into the night his eyes seeing what Jason can only imagine. By the sight of him Jason thinks he must have been underestimated thousands of time to have survived this long. The amount of skill that has to take; the strength. Jason's heart starts to beat faster causing Godric to snap his attention back to him; an almost comforting smile crosses his face.

"Nothing can harm you in my home Jason; you have no need to worry. If you don't mind my asking, why did you and your sister leave?"

"Well, we kinda needed food." Jason said with a laugh.

"I apologize, its' been so long since I've thought about human needs. It will be taken care of-"

"Don't worry about it we probably won't be here that long; then what would you do with it?"

"…yes, I believe you are right." Godric frowns and seems to hesitate. "I hope what occurred between us hasn't upset you."

"No, I guess I freaked for a moment. I mean, being allied with vampires is one thing, but being with…a guy…who is also a vampire. I just-"

Jason tries to stumble through an explanation while feeling like an idiot. Godric is intimidating, there's no doubt about that. How is he supposed to talk to a being that is two thousand years old like a friend? And if by some miracle Godric even considered taking a chance on their relationship, would Jason ever feel comfortable enough to consider them equals? Vampires that have lived hundreds of years and have so much power are _afraid_ of Godric. And considering all that Jason has done, how much more can he get away with? Then last night…

"Fuck, I didn't even buy you a lamp." It's out of Jason's mouth before his brain can catch it. "_Seems to be a continuous problem today."_

Godric has never, in Jason's opinion, looked more shocked and confused. Admittedly that came out of nowhere, but the trip into town was the perfect opportunity to replace the lamp Jason broke. And now by this conversation he doesn't think he'll get another chance.

"What?" Godric asks a small crease forming on his forehead.

"The lamp I ran into last night? I was going to replace it and…shit; I didn't even get to cleaning it up today! What the hell is…" Jason trails off as he begins muttering to himself.

When he looks up Jason expects anger or disdain not a fond look and a laugh. An honest to God laugh.

"You are always a surprise, Jason. Do not concern yourself; it's been taken care of." He steps forward until he's in Jason's personal space. Reaching a hand up Godric traces the side of Jason's face and they both feel a shock race through them. Godric gives him a gentle smile, "Yes, always a surprise."

Before Jason can lean into the touch it's gone and Godric has turned back towards the mansion.

"Come, we must return to the others." Godric says before he starts to walk.

Jason can't help but feel like a stone has been dropped onto his chest. "_Is this how it would-"_ before he can finish the thought Godric abruptly stops and turns back to him.

"I'm doing this wrong, aren't I?" He asks with a frown. And then stretches his arm out to encompass Jason. "Forgive me, allow me another chance? Walk with me, my friend…please?"

Shocked Jason nods before going to Godric's side; their step in tune as they make their way towards the mansion.

**

* * *

**

Eric

Godric and Jason walk into the room together and eyes follow them at all times. Some out of curiosity, others anger. Motioning to Isabel Eric walks to a corner,

"Who is that," he motions to the young vampire shooting daggers at Jason with his eyes.

"Matt, he's young and completely infatuated with Godric. But then, who isn't?" She says with a grin that barely reaches her eyes.

"And him?" He indicates a tall, built vampire sitting alone near the fire. Eric already wants to rip his head off for his moment of defiance towards Godric.

"That's Brian; he doesn't seem to be as infatuated at the moment does he?" Isabel says giving Brian a assessing once ver.

Glancing at Godric and Jason, Eric can feel dread eating his insides. Whether or not Godric will admit it, he cares about Jason deeply. More than he has ever cared about another. What would he do if Jason were ripped from him? Eric is pulled from his musings by Isabel's voice,

"Is there something we should be worried about?" Having watched his face and seen his shoulders tense her nerves are put on edge.

He could do this alone, but Eric isn't stupid. The more people watching out for Jason the safer he will be. And the safer Jason is…

"Do you see the human sitting next to Godric?"

Glancing over a true smile crawls across Isabel's face.

"Yes, that is Jason. He is most intriguing."

"That is what we have to worry about. Have you ever seen Godric act so kind? To a human or otherwise?"

Isabel's eyes flicker to the smile Godric is trying to conceal as Jason's soft laugh echoes in the sensitive hearing of every vampire in the room. Next, she looks at Brian and Matt and her face hardens as the connection is made.

"Jason cannot be removed from Godric in such a manner. They must be watched and Jason will be protected." Her accent thickens with her anger.

Eric nods as he looks at his recently made enemies. Brian wants to hurt Godric and Matt wants Godric to himself, both of them could reach there means by killing Jason Stackhouse.

"_And that cannot happen."_

**

* * *

**

Godric

Vampires slowly stat to make their way back upstairs in preparation for the rising sun. Looking at the chair beside him Godric can see the circles under Jason's eyes having insisted on forgoing sleep. His breathing has become heavy with exhaustion and Godric is loathed to move him, but he also doesn't have the heart to leave him in such an uncomfortable position. Reaching out Godric brushes the back of his hand from Jason's temple to his chin. "_He's so warm,"_ Godric thinks before continuing the soothing motion.

"Jason, you must wake so you can go to your room."

Godric chuckles as a groan escapes Jason's lips before he buries his head into the cushioned back of the chair. A quick glance around the room shows that no one else in present, but how would Jason react to this? Hearing no sounds in the distance he decides to take the risk. Sweeping Jason into his arms Godric runs smoothly to Jason's room and deposits him on the bed. Pulling the covers up around the humans' shoulders Godric stares at him for a few moments.

"I wouldn't have normally done that for any person, you know? I'm not used to having someone to care for, even Eric. When I turned him half of the troubles I have with you were nonexistent. Humans are so fragile; they can become ill and tire quickly. I normally don't like them because they remind me of when I was weak. The beatings I received when I was young, all the slaves were given them, to ensure out obedience. So now I dislike anything that is weak, anything could make _me_ weak. You seem to be the acceptation though, because I like you."

Godric brushes a hand through Jason's hair.

"You just had to more than I could imagine, didn't you? I was told many times throughout my existence that there would be a person that would grab hold of me like no other. Never, did I think you would be this…_perfect._"

Jason sighs into his pillow.

"Tomorrow I will show you the lands of this home. I believe you will enjoy them and hopefully that will lead to more. Do know that I tried to keep my distance, but you just drag me so effortlessly back. I guess you're not so weak after all. Now that you have mine it is my turn to gain your approval."

Godric leans in like he's telling a secret and whispers, "Because I like you."

With one last touch to Jason's face Godric exits the room, leaving the human to his peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N:The "because i like you" thing is from the movie **Killers.** i love that movie :D if you're a sap like me i recommend it!

I hope you all enjoyed. And just wondering, have I been consistent with the "tone" of this story? 'Cause with the whole stopping and starting thing, I'm not sure. Just want to keep writing it the same way you all seem to love:) reviews feed the muse monster!


	6. Chapter 6

Is anyone else having problems with FF? Cause its' been having moments of stupidity for me…

Enjoy, here we go…

**

* * *

**

Jason

It's night again when Jason rolls out of bed and it takes a few moments for his brain to work out why that is. Going over to the bag that holds his meager collection of clothes he sighs, "_Going to have to do something about this" _before grabbing his last clean outfit and putting it on. A knock at the door makes Jason wrinkle his forehead in question, "_who…"_

"Godric! Hey, um what do ya need?" Jason asks as he brings a hand up to run it through his hair.

Godric's attention seem to be on the floor and following his line of sight, Jason sees he is concentrating on Jason's bare feet. The scrutiny causes Jason to wiggle his toes uncomfortably and clear his throat, he feels vulnerable, exposed. This vampire has carried him up to bed, but for some reason Jason feels that this "early morning" moment is intimate. Godric brings his eyes up to meet Jason's and smiles.

"You must be hungry; you'll find all you require in the kitchen." An awkward silence hangs before Godric stands a little straighter and asks, "May I accompany you? And then we could go for a walk…if you like."

Jason almost can't stop the smile from forming; he can tell that this is unusual for Godric. He nods his head,

"Sounds good to me."

They make their way down to the kitchen and see a boy sitting at the table.

"Godric, did you sleep well?" He asks with a bright smile that shows Jason his fangs.

Godric stares at him for a few moments and Jason wonders how anyone can remain so unaffected by that look.

"Yes, Matt." And then his attention turns back to Jason. "What would you like?"

Jason almost chokes and takes a few moments to regain his breath before letting a small laugh escape.

"I think I can handle everything, it all in the fridge?"

Godric's brow furrows before he opens one of the cupboards, "Yes, it seems that way."

"Alright then, that's all I need to know." And Jason starts to root through the refrigerator, but after a few moments of felling two pairs of eyes on him he shoots them both a look. "Maybe I should wait…don't think that this is too appealing to watch for you two, considering what I feel when you all," Matt takes a drink of the glass of blood that was sitting in front of him, before licking his lips, "…well, you know."

"It's important for humans to eat at certain intervals, is it not?" Godric asks.

"Not life or death, we _can_ eat anytime we want. Most people just like to stick to a schedule."

"You don't?"

Jason laughs, "I'm awake at eleven at night and feel like its seven in the morning, my schedule's way off. Not much I can do about it until I get home."

"And _when_ are you going back exactly?" Matt asks with a glare.

"Well…soon I guess…"

"He is welcome to stay as long as he likes, Matt. You wouldn't be trying to force my guests out of _my_ home, would you?" Without looking at the young vampire Godric walks to the sink and reaches above it to open a glass door and pull down a plate and cup. "Eat, I insist."

Casting at look at the glowering vampire youth, Jason hesitates.

"If this will cause problems for you Matt you may leave." Godric says before taking a seat at the table.

With a huff Matt is up from the table and stalking out of the room.

"Guess he's not a fan of me and Sook bein' here." Jason says while he brings the various meats, breads and cheeses from the fridge.

"He's entitled to his opinion, but this _is_ my home. In the end, I have the final say and I wish for you and your sister to stay as long as you like."

Jason hums in a noncommittal way while going about making his sandwich. He can feel Godric's eyes on him and he laughs.

"Are you really goin' to sit there and watch me eat? I mean it's your house and all, but I'm having flashes of some weird food chain."

Godric straightens in his seat.

"I'm making you uncomfortable." He states with a small frown.

"No! Well, kinda."

They stare at each other for a few moments and Jason can't help but feel bad. Breaking eye contact first Jason finishes making his sandwich and puts everything back before filling the cup with water. Slowly walking over to where Godric is seated Jason plops down next to him and stares at the sandwich for a few moments. Silence rings through the room and Jason almost wants to hit his head off the table because of the awkwardness. Flicking his gaze towards Godric, Jason is shocked to see his eyes dancing with mirth.

"You-!"

"If you need space, my friend, just ask for it." Gordric gets up from the table. "I will meet you in an hour by the lake; follow the path that leads to the right from the pool."

Jason puts his head in his hands and replies, "Sure."

After a moment's hesitation Jason feels a hand softly sweep over his head and come down to rest on his shoulder.

"In the future, please Jason, just ask. I will do everything I can to grant you what you wish."

When he whirls around, Godric is gone.

* * *

"Okay, so left…or right?" Jason speaks quietly to himself as he stands beside the pool.

His chest hurts from having scarfed down his sandwich so fast and he rubs at it absentmindedly while considering is options. "_We got to talk this over; I want to know how far he's willin' to go…is this some weird vampire fling or what?"_ Jason's mind runs wild with different possibilities as he decides to take the path to the left. His steps are slow as he makes his way towards the lake, the dark making him extra cautious.

Jason lets out a breath as the stone walkway ends and he makes his way up a small incline and sees a, "_Barn? Damn in, wrong way."_ With a sigh Jason goes to head back, but an odd sensation crawls up his spine and sets his hair on end.

"Is anyone out there?"

A laugh that can just barely be heard floats towards Jason.

"Anyone?" Calls a soft voice from his left.

"Not looking for someone specific?" From the right.

Slowly back away, Jason tries to slow his breathing from the frantic pace it moved up to. Around and around the voice turns him as it brings his attention to different places.

"Couldn't stay away, could you? You act as if you didn't know he was _mine_. Fifty years I spent at his side, while you, a human, spent a few days. You try to kill him," a hand grabs Jason around his throat from behind; "I would kill _for_ him."

The _snick_ of teeth descending is the only signal telling Jason what's going to happen. Teeth, brutal and razor sharp slice into his neck with ease. Gasping for breath under that crushing hand, what little Jason can see starts to fade as his life blood is ripped from him.

A shutter runs through the body behind him as he is released to fall to the ground. Before he succumbs to darkness he hears a shaky voice,

"What _are_ you?"

**

* * *

**

Godric

Sitting on the stone bench next to the water Godric can feel himself grow restless, almost like he should be somewhere. Taking a calming, if unneeded, breath he tries to focus. Godric can't remember the last time he felt this need, this thirst for revenge, for retribution.

Scanning the area he forms fists with his shaking hands and a feeling of fear creeps into his stomach. "_Get yourself under control, Jason will be here soon and you'll frighten him."_ But it only gets worse. Closing his eyes, Godric can hear the cries of men from two thousand years ago echo within his head. The screams from women and children as he slaughtered those men that used to beat him, starve him, _use him._ Blood drenched and dripped from everything. Putting his head in his hands he remembers the first night of his immortality.

**-Flashback-**

Lurking in the trees with a twisted smile on his face, Godric prepares. He woke up, buried by some unknown being, with a hunger greater that any he ever felt before. Now, he watches as men walk around the camp site keeping watch while others site by a fire. Laughter flows from the group warming themselves as the throw meager scraps at the unfortunate souls kept locked in a small cage at the center of it all. Cries from a struggle fill the air as they fight for the small comfort, small reprieve from the constant hunger.

Godric's nails dig into the bark of the tree he is leaning against. The anger, the _hate_ he feels is like nothing he has ever experienced before. But it is better than the fear. He knows that the tables have been turned; he is stronger, faster, _better_ than those swine that dare call themselves _men_. The blinding rage from years of serving them and fighting there wars propels Godric towards the figures keeping watch.

With quick _snaps_ they are all lying broken on the ground, their eyes staring unseeingly at the night sky. It was fast for those fortunate few as they were never around often enough to inflict damage upon the slaves.

But they watched.

They did nothing stop them.

They are just as guilty.

Circling the camp at a constant and soundless speed, Godric smiles. His fangs glisten from the light of the fire. A shout comes from the group as they notice their absent companions and cries of fear echo from the slaves who are given abuse for their response.

Now.

A haze falls over Godric as blood lust takes over, he can make out the screams as people exit there makeshift homes and witness the massacre. A final man stands before him and he can feel the blood sliding down his face, his mouth. Throwing the blood, bone and flesh he holds to the side Godric slowly approaches this…_thing._ The sound of a cracking whip fills his head along with the laughter, _the laughter_ from his cries of pain.

The man is pinned. Godric can see the fear and recognition on that most _hated_ face.

"You remember me." It comes out as a murmur.

"Yes," The voice shakes. "What _are you?_"

Silence.

Godric bends closer to his prey. His breath ghosts over the trembling flesh of the man's check.

"Death."

_And then his screams begin._

**-End Flashback-**

Godric's eyes snap open and he fights to keep the cry of agony from escaping. "_I'm not that man, that monster. Not anymore."_ To keep Jason with him he can't be. To stay with this man, this _good_ and _decent_ man, Godric must keep Death locked away. And he will, as long as he can be with this one person who actually makes him _laugh_ after lifetimes without it. Who can calm and steady Godric by just being in the same room, an almost hysterical feeling rises within Godric, "_Jason, you have no idea…"_ He cuts off his thoughts with a shake of his head.

Footsteps make their way towards the lake, but Godric pays them no mind because they don't follow Jason's unique rhythm. A hand comes to rest on his shoulder,

"Matt, what do you-"

Unexpectedly, Matt latches his mouth onto Godric's, forcing his tong into the elders' mouth. Blood fills his mouth and Godric almost wants to moan, "_Exquisite." _Matt releases his mouth, but stays close.

"Amazing isn't it? And your favorite, AB negative."

Godric inhales and a scent on Matt's clothes make him pause. A growl rips from Godric's chest and Matt is flung into the nearest tree with Godric's hand at his throat.

"I hope for your sake my thoughts are wrong." The wood _groans_ in protest as Godric adds more pressure. "Whose blood, and do not lie to me."

"You've been after it for days." Matt struggles to speak around the punishing hold. "I did it _for you!"_

Wasting no time Godric runs towards the mansion and stops, listening. A struggling heart in the distance and the smell of blood, how could he not have noticed? Finally, he sees a form lying in the dirt and rushes to its' side.

"Jason?" Godric calls as he pulls Jason into his arms.

A dark stain surrounds him and Godric quickly pushes his long sleeve up before biting into his wrist. Bringing it to Jason's mouth Godric lets his blood flow down the humans' throat.

"Drink, Jason."

Hearing approaching footsteps Godric snaps his eyes in their direction and lets out a warning _hiss_.

**

* * *

**

Eric

Eric stops midstride and holds the protesting Matt in a strong grip. Barely noticing the tug of the young vampire, Eric watches with wide eyes as Godric feeds Jason his blood. How many times had Godric told him that their blood is sacred? Yet, there he is, giving Jason Stackhouse his life essence. Slowly backing away from his enraged maker Eric calmly waits for Jason to heal. Carefully swooping the limp human up into his arms Godric turns towards Eric and makes his way back to the mansion.

"Do not let him escape."

"Yes, Godric."

The reply is out of his mouth before he can think. Looking down at the shell shocked vampire in his grasp Eric can't help but laugh. Putting a mocking hand under the boys jaw Eric forces their eyes to meet.

"I guess that _didn't_ go like you planned?"

**

* * *

**

Jason

An odd sensation fills him as he wakes up, almost like he _knows_ he should feel like a bus hit him, but it doesn't. Everything just feels _so good._ Becoming aware of the weight beside him Jason cautiously opens his eyes and sees Godric looking down at him. Bringing a hand to his forehead Jason pushes back his hair and lets out a deep breath.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not? Cause you're 'bout to miss your shot."

Godric's eyes go wide in shock and after a moment he leans down and brings their foreheads together.

"All you had to do was ask."

And their lips meet and Jason is too far gone to hold his groan in. Godric angles his head and deepens the kiss as Jason runs his hands up and down Godric's chest. Pulling up his shirt Jason touches that taunt, muscular flesh underneath. Touching Godric is like touching living marble, he's cool and firm, unwavering. Or he was until Jason ran his hand over Godric's cock. Is a flash Jason's hands are pinned by his head and Godric is like a predator crouching over him.

"Love," Godric says in a strained voice. "Not like this. I want you, gods know I do, but," he runs his knuckles down the side of Jason's face and kisses his lips chastely. "Not because of my blood, at least no under these circumstances."

Jason arches his back and to his horror, _whines_. His shock must have showed on his face because Godric laughs softly.

"I need to know something love, are you feeling alright? Do you remember what happened?"

Jason tries to think through his pleasure filled haze.

"…Matt…that bitch bit me." He mumbles and it looks like Godric is warring between anger and amusement.

"Yes, he did. Don't worry; I'll take care of him. Is that all he did, bite you?"

"Hmm," Jason sounds as he stretches. "Yep, that's it."

Jason starts to run his hands over Godric again and they drift lower and lower, before Godric grabs them. A _whimper _escapes Jason this time; Godric brings up his captured hands and kisses them.

"I know love, lay back and relax. I'll take care of you."

Jason isn't sure what it is he _needs_ so badly, but that okay because Godric seems too. A _zip_ sounds and Godric brings Jason's cock out from his jeans. A few strokes later, Jason throws his head back and gasps as Godric swallows him down.

**

* * *

**

Godric

Closing the door to his room Godric lets a smirk form on his face. He wasn't new to sex, far, _far_ from it. But that was the first time he can remember willingly giving pleasure to another, it had been taken from Godric when he was human and he took after being turned. Oh, he never raped anyone, couldn't after what happened to him. But, like he told Eric, he's never had a _lover_ before. "_And gods what I've missed."_ He thinks as he pushes a hand through his hair.

Descending the stairs he whips the grin off his face and forces that steely look to take its' place. It's not difficult once he sees Matt lying on the floor under Eric's heavy boot. Nodding at Eric, Godric watches as the boot is removed and Matt struggles to his knees.

"Godric-" Matt begins, but cuts himself off at the look on Godric's face.

"I thought I made it clear to you, that these are very special guests of mine."

"I know, but Godric his _blood-_"

Grabbing him by the throat Godric looks around at the curious onlookers,

"Leave." It's not loud, but it might as well as been an explosion considering how quickly they left.

Thinking back to the blood that filled his mouth, Godric can remember the sweet nectar. He hasn't tasted anything like it in a thousand years. Dropping Matt, he paces the floor and racks his memories to pin point that taste.

It hits him.

Turning back to Matt, Godric leans in close, "Do you know _why_ his blood tastes like it does?"

"Yes!" Matt nods his head in delight. "I was told about them. He's a f-!"

He never finishes the sentence because his head goes rolling down the hallway. Godric can tell Eric is shocked even through his blank mask.

"Isabel." Godric calls and she's there in an instant.

"Clean this up."

**

* * *

**

Eric

Following Godric into a study Eric tries to understand what he just saw. Sure, he didn't like the kid and knew he was a threat, but in had been another moment in a night full on odd events.

"Speak your mind, child." Godric says as he stares out of the window.

Watching as the moon sinks lower and lower Eric arranges his thoughts. What does he want to know more? Why Godric killed Matt before he could finish what he was about to say? Or…

"How could you give him you blood, Godric? After all the times you've told me how _sacred_ it is."

"I guess I was wrong." Godric says after a moment. "Some things, some beings are worth the risks."

"And, to you, Jason Stackhouse is worth that risk?" Eric asks softly, not trying to start a fight just seeking answers.

"Yes, he is worth it. I wasn't entirely truthful with you, my child. I _want_ him Eric, I _need_ to know where this will take me."

Eric knows that Godric feels deeper for Jason than he's willing to admit, but the _longing_ in his voice is so unexpected Eric is rendered momentarily speechless.

They're both brought out of their conversation as the door opens and Sookie is standing there with a shaky Jason.

"Sook and I gotta go back to Bon Temps, now."

**

* * *

**

Godric

Ice settles in his stomach as Godric watches Jason pack his belongings. The sun will rise soon and as much as Godric would love too, he can't follow Jason to Bon Temps in the daylight. Nothing he, Eric or Bill say deters the siblings from their frantic packing. Sookie had said a "Sam" had called about the town going "crazy" because of "that bitch, Maryann". Godric is proud that Jason wants to help his town, is brave enough to try, but he's not thrilled that he's doing it without Godric. "_What if something happens?"_

Jason brings his bag over and sets it one the floor before smiling coyly at Godric,

"So, with the whole blood thing. That mean you'll know if something happens to me?"

Godric's throat closes up as he meets Jason's trusting eyes; all he can do is nod.

"Good, wouldn't want you to think I just forgot about ya, will never happen."

Jason kisses Godric and grabs his bag before rushing through the door. Godric follows slowly behind and watches as Jason and Sookie get into a cab that will take them to the airport. The car weaves back into the fading darkness. With a loathing look towards the rising sun Godric closes the door and heads to his room.

**

* * *

**

Eric

He can feel the storm brewing as he wakes up. The anger that radiated from Godric was nothing compared to the uncharacteristic hurt that filled his eyes, the worry. Isabel is told to go take a walk with Godric while Eric is ordered to get Nan Flanagin to the mansion, _now._

When Nan arrives Eric has to bite his lip to keep from offending her, it's a natural reaction of his. Godric breezes into the room along with a shocked Isabel, and Eric soon finds out why. Without preamble or greetings Godric says,

"I am stepping down as Sheriff of Area nine."

A tense silence follows and it seems as if Nan has no idea how to comment.

"Isabel will take my place," Godric continues as he walks around the room. "I believe you can inform all who need to know Miss Flanangin, because there is somewhere I must go. That is all, Eric come with me."

In a daze Eric follows Godric as he walks down to the basement. Crossing over to the many boxes sitting on the shelves Godric takes a medium sized one down from its' perch.

"We are going to Bon Temps," Godric sets the box onto the table.

"You're going to give up everything, just like that?" Eric finally finds his voice again.

Bringing his steely gaze up to meet Eric's there is a silence as Godric snaps the lock on the box open.

"Yes, just like that. Sitting in a home and residing over underlings that come and go…it's making me old, my soul old. I need something new and it's right there in front of me Eric, all I have to do is grab it."

Godric opens the box and brings out a blade; the intricate designs adorning the handle tell Eric that it's very old.

"If that's what you need I'm behind you choice, as always." Eric says, eyeing the gleaming blade.

"Thanks you, child." Godric says, nodding. "Now we go to Bon Temps and find this…_Maryann._"

Godric closes the box with a resounding _snap._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I'm so sorry this took me so long. I ran out of steam a little and wasn't sure how to get them back to Bon Temps AND get Jason/Godric to exchange blood while fitting in one of their enemies. I'll work on getting Ch4 of To Keep Him Safe written and posted, you might have over looked Ch3 'cause of my The Town fic but it's there! :D And the "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" part came from listening to the song that has the same title and is by Thompson Square. So if you did/didn't like it, thank/blame them lol ;) It's a great song and can be found on youtube.

Thank you all *So Much* for your reviews last chapter, you're awesome!

I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews feed the muse monster! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ha! Quicker than last time! Hope you enjoy and thank you all for your reviews last chapter, you're awesome!

**

* * *

**

Jason

There's no one, absolutely no one in sight as he and Sookie walk through the streets of Bon Temps. Everything has been trashed, windows broken, buildings covered in graffiti and boxes littering the roads.

"What the hell…" Jason trails off and looks at Sookie.

"I don't know. We need to find somebody, but where do we start?"

"Sam? He is the one that called us."

"Alright, let's go to Merlotte's."

They carefully make their way across town and down the dirt path leading to Sam's bar. The silence is deafening and rings through the air in a way that sends chills down the sibling's spines. Red streaks line the sky as the sun fades away and gives birth to elongated shadows.

"You hear that Sook?" Jason asks his voice tense.

"Yeah, not even crickets. What is goin' on?" Sookie replies in a whisper.

In the stillness the softly snapping twigs under their feet sound like gun shots as they echo off the trees. Their heads are on swivels, turning this way and that to find the source of their unease. Finally, Merlotte's comes into view, but so do the twenty people surrounding it.

"Is that Arlene and Terry? Arle-!" Sookie's cut off by Jason's hand covering her mouth.

"Shh Sook, look at them. That seem normal to you? We shouldn't draw their attention."

"You're right, okay." Sookie nods. "But what are they doin'?"

Jason shakes his head before pulling on Sookie's hand and leading them both away from the group. When they reach a distance that he deems safe Jason takes out his cellphone and hands it to Sookie.

"You remember Sam's number?"

"Yeah, course."

"Call him and ask where he is."

With only slightly unsteady hands Sookie dials the number and waits anxiously for an answer.

"Yeah?" Comes through the phone.

"Sam? Where are you and what the hell is going on?" Sookie demands, her knuckles white from gripping the phone.

"Sook! Keep it down would ya?" Jason hisses at her while looking around at the silent trees.

"Sookie? Thanks god, we're in Merlotte's and all we know is that Maryann is looking to string me up in some sort of fucking ritual-"

"What? Sam, you're makin' no sense. How are you in-!" Jason grabs the phone from her.

"Sook, please!" He brings the phone up to his ear. "Sam, it's Jason who's all there with you?"

"Andy and Holly."

"Who's Holly?"

"New waitress, only been around for a few days, but this craziness hasn't scared her off yet so…" Jason can almost hear the shrug in his tone.

"Alright, well we're a few yards away. Why haven't they just busted in to get you?"

"I seem to have a knack for picking strange people to work for me, but in this case it's a good thing. Holly's a witch, she scribbled something on the floor and presto, we have our own bunker."

"…umm." _Could this town get any fuckin' weirder?_

"Yep, my thoughts exactly. Think you and Sook can make it past them?"

Jason sighs, "Looks like we gotta try, is everyone actin' like them?"

"Yeah, Andy and Holly are the only ones I found that haven't been affected by whatever Maryann's done."

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." He says before snapping the phone shut.

"We need weapons before we try to get through them."

Sookie looks around before grabbing the nearest branch and hauling it up on her shoulder.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Jason says before taking it from her. "We need to get to the house; hopefully most of them are here."

* * *

"Oh my god…"

Jason isn't sure what he should be more shocked at: Sookie using the lord name in vain or the mass of people having sex on their Grandmothers lawn. Desperately trying to block out the moans Jason notices the large makeshift statue that is adorned with freshly cut meat; blood soaking into the wood. Maryann walks out the front door with people trailing behind her.

"Tara? No, no, no." Sookie goes to run towards her friend, but Jason holds her back.

"Maryann is right there, Sook! And Tara won't come with you 'cause of whatever hold she has over everyone."

"Jason, I will _not_ leave my best friend there by herself. You go back to Merlotte's, find out what Sam knows and how we can stop this. Besides, there has to be a reason Maryann is using Grans home."

With that she removes herself from Jason's slackened hold and weaves her way through the withering bodies to meet Maryann face to face. Jason can see Maryann smile and call to two men attaching more meat to the statue who walk over and take Sookie's arms before leading her into the house. Maryann brings her hands up to her face and bends backwards in a graceful arch before spinning in a circle, laughing.

"Damn it, Sook."

With a punch to the nearest tree Jason makes his way back towards town.

* * *

The hunting shop is just as empty as any other store and just as broken down. Since the window already had a chair thrown through it Jason didn't really classify what he was doing as _breaking _and entering, _"So it ain't that bad. Besides it's not like anyone's gonna need these unless Maryann's taken care of."_

With a gun stowed away in his jeans and another stashed in a holster Jason pumps the shotgun in his hands. Overkill for friends and neighbores? Possibly. _"Rather have 'em and not need 'em, then need 'em and not have 'em."_

After making sure all of the weapons are loaded he grabs a small bag and starts to load extra ammo. Then it's back to Merlotte's.

* * *

It's dark when Jason gets back to the bar and the group is still standing outside the building, kept back by Molly's spell. Jason can feel his adrenaline rise as he realizes the only way for him to get in there is to go through the thick crowed; they haven't left an inch of space clear. _"Might as well go to the front door." _Drawling in a deep breath he brings up the shotgun and creeps through the mob.

At first their attention remains unbroken; eyes straight ahead on the bar, but as Jason got closer the less space there is between people.

_Bump._

They turn as one to look at him, their pitch black eyes unblinking. Unmoving and without a hint of emotion they watch as Jason continues to make his way towards the door. A few tilt their heads in question as he is allowed pass whatever force that is keeping them away from their target.

The door is at his back and with a twist Jason is through the door.

Only to come face to face with the business end of a gun wielded by a sweaty, bloody and stressed Andy Bellefleur.

"Jesus, Andy! He got through 'em all and now what, you're gonna shoot him? Put your damn gun down." Sam says before smacking Andy's hand out of Jason's face.

"How do we know he ain't one of them?" Andy asks, eyeing Jason suspiciously.

"He doesn't have black eyes and Jason; you got any feelings to take me to your maker?" Sam's whole body oozes sarcasm telling Jason just how stressed the situation has him.

"Sure don't." He answers anyway before laying his shotgun onto the table.

In the middle of the floor is a triangle shape that looks to have been drawn with chalk, there are two lines that cross in the middle to form an X with other symbols Jason can't place scribbled abound them. Footsteps sound from the back as a blond woman peeks around the corner.

"It's alright, Holly. This is Jason Stackhouse the guy we told you about."

Holly nods which Jason kindly returns.

"Hello."

"Where's Sookie?" Sam asks.

"She saw Tara when we went to the house," Jason says with a sigh. "Said she couldn't leave her there alone and went to see Maryann."

"And you just let her go?" Sam yells.

"I don't _let_ my sister do anything," Jason glares. "No one does or ever will. God help anyone who tries to _make_ Sook do anything 'cause if she don't deal with them, lord knows **I** will."

After a beat Sam just shakes his head and looks away.

"How long have you all been in here?"

"About a day and they've just stood out there waiting. It's like they can't get tired or something." Andy says while looking out through the blinds.

"Why are they after _you_ exactly, Sam?"

"Hell if I know, Maryann thinks I can make some god appear if I'm sacrificed. We umm…_met_ when I was younger." He says while looking at the floor, neck red.

"What do ya mean…oh." Jason can feel a shock take over his body.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, have they went after anyone else? Like Andy and Holly or…"

"No, Holly was already here and Andy was with me when they first showed up at my house. We booked it here, just got lucky that Holly knew how to keep them out."

"We might be able to use that. If they're not after anyone else maybe they're let us through and we can go after Maryann. Try to stop all of this before anyone gets killed."

"And I what, just sit here? No, I can't allow that." Sam starts to pace the floor.

"He's right, Sam." Andy says, "Jason and I will go back to his house and see if we can figure out what we're dealin' with, but you comin' with us would be handin' her what she wants."

"Holly I'd prefer if you stayed with him and kept this..spell?" Jason says questioningly; she nods. "Spell going, that alright?"

"I can do that."

"Alright," He pulls the hand gun out his jeans, "Take this and bring your own, Sam I assume you got a gun here?"

"In the back."

"I'd grab it," Jason grabs the shotgun off the table. "Let's go Andy, times wastin'."

* * *

With a _creak_ the door is pushed open and the long barrel of a shotgun leads the way as Jason and Andy ease outside. Black eyes follow their movements with frightening single-mindedness; the door swings close. Measured steps bring the two men to the edge of the wall separating them from their possessed neighbors.

"They didn't do anything to you on the way in..ya think we'll get the same treatment?" Andy mummers.

Eyeing the groups' tense body language Jason can feel the hairs on his neck rise.

"Some reason I doubt it'll be that easy this time."

The first one they have to pass is a tall man with broad shoulders. Fists curl as Jason draws closer; then he's over that invisible line and the man makes a grab for the gun.

"Stay back, Andy!" Jason yells trying to fight the other man off, it would do no good for them both to be caught.

Andy doesn't seem to have listened though, because Jason can hear the sounds of a struggle off to his left. The man trying to take the shot gun quickly gets a fist in the face and falls backward, but it's a small victory as Jason is grabbed from behind and hurled into the group. His arms are pulled behind his back and a fist lands repeatedly on his unprotected stomach and face. A breath later a large woman charges towards them and Jason cringes before taking the unknowingly offered chance. Kicking the woman in the middle is made even more painful for her by her own momentum; Jason back steps onto his capturers' feet then swing the man over his back landing him in the dirt.

Twisting to where he last saw Andy, Jason makes his way through the throng and spots him as he lands a kick on a man's knee. Running towards him, Jason tries to push them both back into the protection of Holly's spell; Andy falls through, but someone grabs the back of Jason's shirt and a knife is suddenly to his throat. Andy is yelling, Sam and Holly have made their way out of the bar and the possessed group forms a tight circle around Jason who stills at the cold blade touching his vulnerable neck.

Terry walks in front of him and looks him up and down with black eyes before turning to Sam.

"You come with us Sam or we'll slice him open and you can watch as he bleeds to death."

A thick silence falls overs everyone and it becomes harder to draw in breath for both of the opposing sides.

"Don't do it, Sam. You stay right fuckin' there." Jason murmurs, trying to keep the knife from slicing his neck

"How can I?" Sam takes a step towards the line.

Feeling the knife dig deeper into his skin Jason knows they're going to kill him anyway. _"I'm sorry, Godric. Didn't forget about you, I swear."_ Blood starts to trickle down his neck; Sam takes another step.

_Snap!_

The body holding Jason's suddenly does limp and looking down he can see the man's head is turned the complete opposite way it should be. Then everyone is dropping, moaning in pain from one gruesome injury or another, but luckily still alive. A figure brushes past Jason and he swings around to see Godric with his hand gripping Terry's throat with his fangs descended. A growl emits from his gut and he levels the fallen group with a steely gaze.

"I suggest you all leave, _now._"

People towing broken limbs rush away from the scene, the black in their eyes growing smaller with their fear. Godric turns Terry so they are face to face.

"Don't!" Jason works past the lump in his throat.

Godric looks at him out of the corner of his eye before returning his attention back to Terry.

"_You_ get to tell this to Maryann; I will be seeing her soon."

With a final squeeze to Terry's neck Godric flings him to the dirt and calmly watches as he scrambles away. He then reaches towards Jason and inspects the wound at his throat.

"What are you doin' here?"

Collecting the small drops of blood onto his finger Godric brings his eyes to meet Jason's.

"You were in trouble."

He runs the bloody digit across his pale lips before his tong reaches out to possess the red liquid.

* * *

They all head into Merlotte's and Jason can feel his head spinning. Throwing glances in Godric's direction he's slightly unsettled to see how clam he appears, like breaking a person's neck had little to no effect on him. The door swings open and everyone but Godric turns to see the newcomer, weapons at the ready.

"They went back to Sookie's house; seem to be getting ready for a ritual. Bill stayed to watch over them." Eric says as he calmly walks in the door casting a superior smirk at the guns aimed at his head.

"Good," Godric turns towards Jason. "We went to your family home before coming here and I saw Maryann. Those weapons will be of little to no use."

"You know what she is?"

"A Maenad. The same creature that I'm told attacked Sookie before. She believes she can bring her god into being with a worthy sacrifice, seems to be her life's mission."

Jason sighs, "How do we kill her then?"

"With this." Godric brings an old knife out from his jeans.

"_Never seem him in jeans before…nice."_ Jason thinks while forcing himself to swallow any possible drool. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Eric smirking as he watches the two of them interact. With a quick scowl in his direction Jason takes the blade from Godric's hand and looks it over with interest.

"How old is this?" He's never seen markings like it before, "_Seems to be a running theme today"_ Jason thinks with a look to the markings on the floor.

"Slightly older than I am."

"And Maryann? It older than her?"

"It's hard to say, I don't know how long she has been around as Maenad's can live just as long as vampires I'm told."

Jason feels an unsettling emotion rise in his chest. If this thing is older than Godric could it kill him? He feels torn, Godric said he came here for Jason, but can he really ask Godric to fight a creature that could possibly destroy him? It's not easy to consider that a being _older_ than Godric could exist, to consider something stronger, faster? Unthinkable.

"The sun will be up soon and there's nothing Eric and I can do to help you then. We should wait until nightfall to attack."

"We should sleep here then; Holly put a spell around the bar. We'll be safe." Jason says through numb lips.

"Agreed."

With that Sam takes Holly to the back to figure out where they could keep the two vampires away from the sun and find anything for the four humans to sleep on that could be even remotely comfortable. Eric looked between Godric and Jason before letting out a sigh and grabbing Andy by his shirt and hauling him into the kitchen where they can hear ice being taken from the freezer.

"You seem worried; Maryann won't hurt you or your friends Jason. I won't allow it." Godric says while walking closer towards Jason.

Leaning against the bar Jason shakes his head while trying to force moisture into his suddenly dry, tight throat.

"Is it Sookie? Bill was watching over her tonight and Maryann won't do anything until nightfall, that's when she can perform her ritual and for some reason she wants Sookie to be a part of it. Eric also has convinced a few companions of his to keep watch over her during the day. She will be safe Jason, I promise."

"And what about you?" The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them, the worry too real to be kept at bay.

Jason almost wants to laugh at the confused look on Godric's face.

"What about me?"

"Can you guarantee that nothing will happen to _you_? You keep telling me that everyone's safe, but you haven't mentioned how or _what_ is going to keep you safe."

"Jason, I've been in many battles. Some I've had hundreds at my back while others I've had only a few and I've been up against the same numbers, this _one_ creature is nothing."

"Have you fought one before?'

"No-"

"Then how can ya know! How can ya tell me not to worry if ya don't even know what you're going up against? _I don't want ya to die 'cause of me!"_

Jason's chest is heaving when he's finished yelling. After a beat Godric walks up to him and presses them close together. Godric's hands are in Jason's hair, forcing him to meet his gaze while he slowly, gently scratching the sides of Jason's head. Godric looks at him with blazing eyes full of conviction.

"I will not die tomorrow and most importantly, neither will you. We will both survive and _then_ we will talk about where _this_," He presses their foreheads together. "Is going and what that means for both of us. Just know that…the only thing that will make me leave your side is you direct order to leave. I care very deeply for you Jason and _after_ we make it out of this _alive_ I intend to show you how much."

With a meaningful look, Godric brings Jason's forehead to his lips before bringing their mouths together in a gentle kiss. The intimate moment is broken when Sam comes charging into the room asking Godric to look at a space and see if it will be safe for him and Eric. _"Fuckin Sam, ya cock blockin…"_ But the deep shade of red Sam's face takes on when he saw how close they were to each other makes up for it.

"Yes of course Sam." Godric says before giving Jason a chaste kiss and following Sam into the back of the bar.

Sighing, Jason runs a hand through his hair and turns around to see Eric who is leaning against the wall. With little experience to go on Jason is at a lost on how to act around the vampire, but Eric obviously doesn't have that problem.

"I like that you worry about him, it's refreshing. Most, Godric included, think he's invincible and at times I have to confess I believe it too. But nothing will happen to him tomorrow, he's been in too many battles for this to be a worry. And what he did to that man today was _nothing_ compared to what he is capable of. Know that if you plan on…entering a relationship with Godric this will only be the first of many battles you'll have to deal with."

"Are you tryin' to warn me off him?" Jason asks incredulously. _"What is the worse Godric is capable of?"_

Eric smirks before pushing himself off the wall and stalking towards Jason.

"No, in fact I think having you around would do Godric some good. But most vampires won't take to you quickly…or at all. They see humans as lower than them; walking meals. Think you can handle that? Think you can stand by him? Matt won't be the only jealous vampire that will be looking to get rid of you to take you're place. It might seem fun and adventurous to be a vampire's lover, especially one of Godric's power and standing, but are you willing to fight to stay there? To learn all of his dirty secrets?"

Jason's eyes harden and he can feel his jaw clench.

"I want to help Godric and I'm not perfect either so why would I judge him? _If_ we can make this work nothin they say or do can make me willingly leave him."

In a flash Eric's face is inches away from Jason's and their breath mingles. After a few moments of searching Jason's gaze Eric moves back with a nod and a smirk.

"I believe you. Keep that fire, you're going to need it."

With that he turns and walk towards the back of the bar, pausing before he rounds the corner.

"And Jason? If you want to help Godric and hell _everyone_, do not die tomorrow, understand?"

The next moment Jason is standing alone in the main room of the bar, waiting for tomorrow night.

* * *

A/N: All Jason this chapter sorry guys, finished before I even realized that.

So I think I lied, I believe I told you the Maryann showdown was going to happen this chapter and…nope. I want do it justice and not rush, but I also wanted to have a quicker update to make up for the major delay we just went through so that will happen next chapter, something to look forward to, yay!

Also I'm not sure if I said this before but I have a livejournal now! I'll be writing little random things there as well as little notes about the progression of the upcoming chapters. If you ever want to know how much longer it's going to be till a story is updated I suggest you go there (a note about TKHS was just posted). It can be found through my profile, just go to the "HOMEPAGE" link and check it out! Also I would love to hear from you all if you have one or even if you don't or if you just want to yell at me to *write faster* so don't be shy! :D

Reviews feed the muse monster! Rawr!


End file.
